Twisted Love Story
by Sakura4128
Summary: This is my first Fairy tail fic. Hope you enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

* Twisted love story *

NaLu/GraLu

Chapter 1

It was morning and Lucy opens her eyes and sees the sun shining in her face. She stretch out of her bed and *yawn* and walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast then she got the towel and walk to the bathroom and said, "I can't wait to see him again." And smile happily.

She finished her relaxing bath the walk to her closet and said, "What will I wear?" "Ah-ha!" she got a cute pink t-shirt with a maching blue jacket and blue mini skirt and brown boots then put on makeup and braded her hair with two red ribbon.

Then she was of to the guild to she her 'BOYFRIEND'

(Yes! Lucy Heartfilia has a 'boyfriend' hahahahha!)

But until she felt a dark aura behind her and turn around to see who is giving her a very evil aura but saw nobody was there. 'Maybe it was just my imagination' she thought and walks straight to the guild.

Then she noticed that she is standing in front of Fairy Tail and she opened the guild doors and said "Morning everyone!" and everybody from the guild said "Morning Lucy!" lucy just gave them a smile.

She walks to the bar to see the lovely mirajane. Then Lucy said "morning mira!" and mira said "morning Lucy!" then Lucy sat in the chair and said "he's still not here?" sad smile on lucy and mira patted her head "don't worry he'll be here" smiling at Lucy and she smile back.

Then Lucy saw Levy running to her. Levy said "LUCY-CHAN MORNING!" and jump on her back "morning to you to Levy-chan!" Lucy said smiling and tap Levy's arm telling her to get off and Levy got off of Lucy "so is your book finished yet?" Levy said with curiosity in her face then Lucy said, "Not yet just wait ok?" and Levy nodded then walked away and wave goodbye to Lucy and Lucy did the same.

And the guild doors open to see a black haired mage wearing white t-shirt holding a black jacket wearing black pants and shoes it was Gray Fullbuster (and if your asking is gray lucy's boyfriend HELL YEAH!)And cana said "there is lover boy go get him girl!" then Lucy got up and run to HER man and hug him and said "Gray! How are you?" hugging her back "Lucy! I'm fine. You?" "I'm good. Hey!" Gray raised a brow to her from Lucy and she said "missed you" smile at him and gray just smirk at her and said, "missed you more!" "Missed you most!"

Everybody cheered 'KISS, KISS, KISS' the two laugh and then kissed and people cheered and saw a flash of light and turn to see how did that. They saw master holding a camera in his hands and mira said, "Master what are going to do with that?" and he said "ohh! Nothing going to post it on facebook" with a evil smile and mira snatch the camera and deleted the picture of them then gave it back to the master and he just cried like a baby everybody from the guild just laughed at him Elfman said "where are Gray and Lucy they where here just a second ago?" looking at the spot where Lucy and Gray where last spotted "maybe went on a date?" wakaba said "that was fast" romeo said everybody then said "young love" "I know! Right?" master said with everybody agreed.

"tsk! Who cares about stripper anyways?" master and mira heard the voice said and they turn to see who said that and saw Natsu sitting in the corner with Lisanna his girlfriend.

"Natsu, why are you acting like this it's already 3 month how long are going to be like this?" master said with a straight face and Natsu face stand walk to his master then said "as long the ice cube and Lucy break up!" and Natsu's hand was on fire and his face written with anger, jealousy, betrayal.

"Natsu, are forgetting that Lisanna is your girlfriend not Lucy." Looked over to Lisanna talking to Wendy and Natsu looked then turn to face him and said "I know but…-" "but it was his fault!" mira, master, natsu turned around to see Lisanna.

Master, mira, and Lisanna turn to see natsu and master said "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lisanna , master , mira turn to face natsu noticed sad face his making and master said "WHAT?" natsu saw the angry expression on master but look away

'Flashback'

"Hey lisanna!" natsu yelled her name and waved at her.

"Hi natsu!" she greeted him back.

"Can you help me with something?" natsu said to her

"Sure! What is it?" she said with curiosity written in her face.

"Can you go out with me?" natsu said with his trademark grin

"W-what" lisanna blushed like mad.

"And can you be my 'pretend' girlfriend?" natsu said straight

"Eh?" she was confused.

"To make Lucy jealous PLEASE!" he got up to he's knees and begged like a puppy.

"Natsu I think it a bad idea to make her jealous?" lisanna said.

Now natsu did his puppy dog eye's that made lisanna gave in.

"Ok! But don't say I didn't warn you" lisanna looked away natsu cheered.

'Flashback ended'

mira and master was so shocked and then mira….

**SLAP!**

"WHAT KIND OF JERK HOW USES PEOPLE TO GET WHAT THY WANT!" master roared at him that mad natsu and lisanna scared and everybody from the guild heard what the master said.

"You're a bigger idiot that everybody say your are, why? Why do want to hurt Lucy like that natsu?" mira yelled at him she wants to kick his ass again but elfman and lisanna held her back.

Natsu just sat on the floor looking down then tears fell down on his cheeks.

"I want you to go to Lucy's place and apologize. NOW!" mastered yelled and natsu got up then started running he run as hard as he could he finally reached her house.

He jumped up to her window and he can never ever imagine seeing his best friend and the girl he loved making out on the couch, he was furriest, he can't bear it he stormed in and stomped on his foot.

Gray and Lucy parted from the kiss and looked at the intruder and that it was Natsu, their eyes widen in shock.

"NATSU YOU JACKASS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gray and Lucy were furies and Lucy tried to kick him out but Natsu held her wrist that made Lucy paused.

"Lucy can… can we talk?" Lucy nodded and Gray took a step forward "Alone! Please?" Natsu looked at Gray stared at him saying _**'Got that?' **_ Gray glared at him.

"You better not do anything to her, alright?" Gray death glared at him and Natsu nodded he is still holding Lucy's wrist that made her blush a bit and curious.

"What's up natsu?" lucy says with the curiosity face still looking at him and then he let her go then faced her properly with a deep breath.

"Lucy…I'M SO SORRY!" natsu bowed at Lucy and natsu's face was so red like erza's hair but Lucy burst out of laughter.

"Why…?" Lucy said with her cute smile natsu couldn't help but fall in love with that one smile of her's.

"Well it's because…. I kept on ignoring you for the last 4 month's… so sorry…"

"Oh…natsu" lucy walked up to natsu and give him a big hug. Natsu was shocked at first and then gave in to the hug and then they separated and looked at each other.

"natsu your always my best friend and thank you for saying your sorry…." Natsu paused and felt so guilty and so sad that Lucy said thus word _**'best friends. Huh?' **_ natsu thought.

"Lucy and also want to say that… me and lissana were never really a couple…"

"Eh?"

"Me and lissana only pretended that were together because I asked her too…" natsu paused for a second to see the most scariest death glare that he seen in his entire life he gone white and he trembled in fear of Lucy _**'Lucy is so scary even she can be a rival of erza!' **_ natsu thought.

"**Natsu Dragneel …"** lucy step forward to natsu and he step back.

"How dare you… use a girl for your own PREPOSESS!" Lucy was about to kick him in the guts but ran away and lucy chased after him.

"NATSU! Come back here!"

"Lucy… you're SO SCARY" natsu ran but in he enjoys it.

'_**Don't worry Luce… I won't hurt you this time… I'll try my best to make you mine.'**_ Natsu thought and laughed as thy ran the streets like a couple chasing each other but what thy didn't notice that Gray was staring at them.

'_**So… you want to play?… let's play… natsu she's mine and I'm not letting you have her!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Lucy woke up and she felt something hard beside her then she turned and saw…

Gray.

(You guys thought it was Natsu wasn't it? Hehe…) 

'_**Gray so handsome while he sleeping'**_ Lucy smiled then slowly tried to crawl out of her bed so that she can bathe then something grabbed hold of her waist and she felt a cold touch of the back of her neck that made Lucy jump.

"Where are you going Princess?" Lucy turned her head and saw gray was awake and his still holding her waist.

"You scared me you know that." Lucy tried to get free but the more she struggled the tighter Gray held.

"Come on Gray… I have to take a bath and go the guild and I have to pick a job my rent is coming soon." Lucy said.

"No… just a bit more please?"

"Come on sleepy head time to wake up~…."

"5 more minutes…"

"Then I'll do this then" Lucy was on top of Gray then nibbled on his ear, Gray could feel her breath and made him shiver but his eyes was still closed so Lucy tried to lower her body to him then Gray's right eye opened and look down Lucy's breast were crushing him.

'_**Damn it! Stop… or else I can't take it'**_

"Okay I'm up," said Gray he opened both his eyes and saw Lucy still on top Lucy put on her seductive smile and kissed him on the lips fearlessly, Gray was shocked and Lucy jumped of the bed and walked fast but paused and smiled or you can say smirked at him and closed the door but no click at the door so she didn't lock the door and Gray still in shocked.

"I can't believe she is that naughty." Gray gave an evil smirk and walked carefully to the bathroom while taking of his shirt but…

"LUCY!" a similar voice came out side the window.

"tsk! Natsu here…" Gray let out a groan and locked the window and closed the curtain and started on what he was about to do.

'_**Did you really think Lucy would want you back? Well… think again'**_ Gray knocked on the bathroom door.

'**Gray is that you?'**

"Yeah it still me so can I ask you something?"

'**Ok wait a sec.'**

"Sure I'll wait." Gray sat on the couch and started to read Lucy's novel, which he found under her bed.

'_I think of my Ice prince all day it's the way he held me close with his eyes telling me a secret promise and his touch lingers my skin and his frozen lips kiss mine makes me think I'm in this gorgeous frozen kingdom but in my dreams someone was there kept me warm and safe his warm hand make my skin jump his eyes saying don't leave me alone or stay with me forever and lips… so warm… so real… it filled with passion and longing and I don't know what to do.'_

"Gray?" Gray jumped and turns his head slowly and she was in a pink towel her hair-dripping wet.

"GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy ran and grabbed her novel out of his hands.

"It's for levy's eyes only!" Lucy was mad but soon it turned into a pout it was cute, Gray just grinned at that look it always him going nuts about her.

"Hey Lucy we haven't gone on a date in a while so…"

"So what?"

"How about a 'mission-date' just you and me on a mission just the two of us"

"Hmm… sound tempting…. Ok~! It's a 'mission-date' then let's go to the guild!" Gray was very happy and grabs her hand and ran to the guild.

"hehe… a mission-date huh? Let's just see about that" a man smiled deviously and ran at the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gray and Lucy arrived at the guild and everybody greeted them with smiles and greetings, Gray walked to the request board while waving at Lucy, but she on the qther hand walked to the counter were Mira, Lissana, and Levy are at.

"Morning guys" said Lucy.

"Morning! Have a nice sleep?" said Lissana.

"Yea~…"

"Hey Lucy. Why so happy?" said Mira.

"Oh… me and Gray are going on a 'mission-date' tomorrow."

"Oh~ just the two of you?" said Levy with a devious smile.

"Uh-huh~! Me and him no one el-"

"LUCY!" the girls turn their head over the place they heard the voice and the voice came from there one and only salamander.

"Natsu? What's up?" said Lucy.

"It's been my rent is on and I have no food at home. Let's go on a mission!"

"Sorry Natsu, I promise someone else to go with."

"Come on! PLEASE?" Natsu kneeled down and did his puppy dog eye's the three girls said 'aww…' except for Lucy even though she tried her best not to look then she gave in.

"Fine… Let me talk to Gray first."

"Yay!" Natsu jump up and down like a kid waiting for his present and smiled deviously. Lucy walked up to Gray and taps his shoulder.

"Hey baby… What's up? I'm still looking for a decent job for us."

"Oh…um…" Lucy was nervous because he might get mad at her that she agreed to bring Natsu with them. Gray touches Lucy's chin and lift her head up to meet his eyes.

"Hey… tell me what's wrong." Said Gray.

"Their well…. you see…umm… don't get mad at me!" Gray saw a single tear came out of her brown eye. Gray pulled her to his arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey… why are you crying? You know it makes me sad that you're crying." Gray whisper to her ear that made her skin crawl and Lucy meet his eyes again.

"It's that Natsu has no money for his rent and he begged me to bring him with us… are you mad?" Lucy shut her eyes waited for his response but she only heard a sigh coming from him.

"No I'm not mad at you silly how can I? Your to cute to get mad at but it's Natsu I'm mad at." Gray smiled at her and kissed her in the forehead.

"So… if we bring Natsu along we can get the most higher pay then…. How about this?" Gray got the paper from the request board and gave it to Lucy.

'_Get a magic golden Flower in the forbidden forest close to Verona City and return to this address: #** ***** *** to mister Emilio'_

'_Reward is 3,500,000 jewels'_

"Wow! That much! Maybe Mira made a mistake of putting it here. It sound more like an S-class quest to me"

"Wait… keep read" Lucy kept read until some writhing caught her eye.

'_And one Unknown key'_

"If you don't want to go then…" he turned away but felt a warm embrace and to see it was a Lucy's puppy dog eyes that made him blush because he got to admit she was amazingly adorable.

"Please, Please, let's go~!" he couldn't say no to her, so he gave her a grin and exactly what it meant.

Lucy smile grew bigger and jumped up and down and give Gray a big kiss on his lips and ran to Natsu.

"Natsu~!" Lucy was giggling like an idiot while Natsu turned away from his food and gave his trademark grin.

"What's up? Gray agreed me to come?"

"Well yes… but look at this." Lucy handed him the request to Natsu then his eyes grew and was happy.

"Yahoo! 3,500,000 jewels just to get a plant this is a breeze." Natsu laughed and Lucy just smiles at his silliness the other thing why she fell for him.

"It's awesome! And I can get a key too, look." she pointed at the bottom of the page.

"Looks like we get what we wish for. Right Luce?" his eyes soften and smiled at her. Lucy blushed and turned her head away from him to cover he face.

"Well I better prepare for tomorrow. See ya Natsu!" Lucy walked fast and past Gray, his brow rows and went down and turns to Natsu and saw him looking at his girl, once Lucy was out the guild he walked up to him and punch his face to stop his staring.

"You know you should stop staring on other people's girlfriends," Gray gave Natsu a stare that says 'back OFF!'

"She was never your to begin with" Natsu giving back a glare.

"What you say fire brain?"

"Want to go Ice pansies?"

"Hell yah! Idiot salamander"

"ENOUGH!" the two stop fighting and turned there heads at Master.

"You two have argued over to understand each other and now… you two are arguing over a girl. Natsu…" Master glared at him Natsu never meet his eyes he just stared at Gray who is already far away right now.

"You had your chance and you plow it, she loved you…but now, she will never want a guy who uses other girls to get just one girl because you are an IDIOT to understand a girls feelings." Mira and Gray agreed with the master.

"**So stay out of their relationship, and don't do anything to hurt Gray or Lucy, you hear?"** Mira transformed in to her demon form that made him squealed in terror.

"A-aye Sir- I mean ma'am!" Natsu said while hiding behind the master who is also scared.

"**Good."** She turned back to normal and waved at Natsu and smiled.

"Have a Nice trip~!"

'_Mental note don't mess with Mira's match making gene pigs'_ Master thought and watch Natsu running from his Life.

'_I wonder who will Lucy pick?'_

.

.

.

'_My money one Gray!'_

Sorry guys it took so long hope you enjoy~! :D :D


End file.
